Kiss Me Back
by KatieSchuester
Summary: / Josh can't hide his feelings for Nate / Nosh one shot


**Kiss Me Back**

Josh can't hide his feelings for Nate.

A/N: This is the first ever Waterloo Road one-shot I've written (or finished). I love this pair, I think they are so cute, so I decided to try and write a fic for them

#

_**Josh's POV**_

It had all started at the beginning of this term. When Nate had moved schools – here at Waterloo Road. I thought he seemed pretty cool and he was in quiet a few of my classes. I remember the first day of term. All of our forms changed since the school split into boys and girls. Finn was still in my form, and Nate was the new guy. Finn didn't like Nate, and chose to tease him at some points. That wasn't right though. I fancied Nate – and it seemed like everyone seemed to know it. I didn't know that Nate was gay too. I really started to get feelings for him when we were in Food Tech.

"Okay! The ingredients are on the whiteboard, now you can begin!" called Mrs Fry, our food tech teacher. It felt like any normal day. Finn was annoying Kyle as usual, and Nate was just working in his corner, keeping to himself.

"Oh, shut up moron." Kyle slapped Finn, pushing him back over next to me.

"That's enough Kyle!" Mrs Fry tried to shout over – but of course no one ever heard her. Finn picked up the flour and began to pour it over Kyle.

"Fuck off!" he shouted and grabbed the handle of the kettle. Finn eyes widened in horror. Kyle could seriously push the limit sometimes.

"You wouldn't dare do that." Nate suddenly said, and Kyle glared over at him.

"Oh, want me to pour this over you instead?" He came over to Nate and raised the kettle over his head.

"Kyle Stack, to the cooler now!" Mrs Fry yelled but still no one was listening. She looked over and saw Kyle motioning the boiling water of his head and rushed out to find Mr Mead.

"Oy! Leave him alone!" I suddenly found myself shouting. I didn't like to admit it – but I was scared of Kyle. He turned away from Nate and came over to me.

"What do you want, gay boy?" he snarled and I began to back away.

"You're mad, you are." Finn shouted and shook his head. Suddenly Mr Mead, and Mrs Fry burst into the room.

"Kyle, get to the cooler now!" he shouted, and snatched the kettle from his hand – nearly burning himself.

"I hate you all!" he yelled, and kicked over one of the stools before beginning to walk out of the classroom. Mrs Fry gave a sigh of relief and all the boys turned to look at eachother.

"Are you okay?" I asked Nate. He still looked a little shocked from what Kyle had done.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me." He smiled, and I went in for the fist pound.

"No problem. Kyle isn't right in the head mate." I nodded, and he shrugged.

"Thanks Josh. You are probably the only guy who hasn't picked on me so far this year."

"No problem. You seem cool."

"Thanks."

"Listen, do you want to come round to mine later?"

"Sure, Josh. Wait, you're Mr Clarkson's son right."

"Yeah, I am. Maybe we can play on the Xbox or something."

"I'd like that."

And that's when it all began.

_**Nate's POV**_

I was really nervous going to Josh's house. I mean, I hadn't made many friends since the beginning of this year and I didn't want to screw it up. His house seemed average – I seem saying that a teacher lived there and all. In fact, I was pretty scared of Mr Clarkson, what if he didn't like me? I walked up to the door, feeling nervous. I barely had to knock before Josh opened the door.

"Nate!" he grinned pulling the door open. "Come on in!"

"Thanks Josh." I nodded walking into the hallway. The house seemed so 'Josh'. The colour scheme seemed different from how I would of imagined Mr Clarkson to be like. I could see him inside the living room watching TV.

"Hi Sir." I called threw the doorway and he swung around to see me waving.

"Hi Nate." He nodded and continued to watch the telly. Josh smiled at me and I followed him upstairs into his bedroom. Now I liked this room. Josh walked over to sit on the bed and I did the same.

"I ordered a pizza, it should come soon."

"Pizza sounds good." I nodded and turned again. I felt attracted to Josh. I'd fancied him ever since our first day and my heart sort of skipped a beat when I found out he was gay.

"So, what game do you want to play on the Xbox?" Josh asked pulling me back into reality. He had spread all of his games on the bed. I looked at them and then back at him.

"How about Fifa?" I said giving him the game to put inside.

"Okay." He grinned and he slid it inside and sat back down next to me with his controller.

_**Josh's POV**_

I know I'm gay, but I think I fancy Nate. The way he makes me feel – it's just well yeah.

"Yeah, I won!" he lifted the controller up in the air and I dived on him to get it back.

"Hey!" he laughed as I snatched the controller off him.

"Yeah, but it was close." I protested eagerly. Then I noticed what position we were in. His face seemed awfully close and I just looked into his big brown eyes. I don't know how long we were there looking at each other – but it seemed a while. I lifted my face closer. I was scared.

"It's okay, I am gay you know." Nate said and kissed me slowly on the lips. It was a quick peck but it still gave me goose bumps. Finally, I managed to lift myself up so I was sat back onto the bed.

"So, want another game?" I grinned and Nate smiled at me.


End file.
